


Mileven Fake Dating AU

by carmillanegovanlis



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillanegovanlis/pseuds/carmillanegovanlis
Summary: Just a short one-shot where Troy tells Mike he could never get a girlfriend, and things happen. (Also the formatting is a lil fucked up so sorry in advance)





	

“Like you’d ever be able to get a girlfriend, Wheeler.” Troy snarled.

                “Oh yeah?” Mike quipped back, “I bet I could get a girlfriend by tomorrow!” Dustin, Will and Lucas looked at Mike like he was crazy.

                Troy laughed. “You couldn’t get a girlfriend no matter how many ‘tomorrow’s I give you.” He turned to his friend and they mocked Mike saying “I bet I could get a girlfriend by tomorrow”. They laughed and walked away but not before punching Mike on the shoulder.

                “Mike what are you thinking?” Dustin questioned, “Girls don’t even give us a second look!”

                “Yeah Mike,” said Lucas, “We play Dungeons and Dragons, do you think any girl is gonna find that enticing?”

                Mike scanned the schoolyard for girls. He spotted one about 20 feet away in a group of her friends. She wore her hair in a ponytail and had on a pretty burgundy dress, he knew her from his English class. Mike started walking towards her.

                “What are you doing?” Will asked.

                “Going to prove Troy wrong.” Mike explained.

                Mike sauntered over to the girl he’d spotted. As he approached, the group of girls looked up at him and he waved.

“Hey ladies,” he said, “Mind if I borrow your friend here?” He pointed to the girl in the burgundy dress. They laughed at him.

“For what?” one of them asked.

“I just need to ask her something…” Mike responded.

“I think you can ask her right here.” Said the girl who looked like she was the group’s leader.

“Uhm, so I was wondering if you’d like to go out some time.” Mike said in a mumble.

She laughed. “Uhm,” She mocked, “How about no.”

                After school, Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Will went back to Mike’s house. Eleven was staying in the basement so they went to check on her in her blanket fort. She was eating eggos.

                “Hey El.” Said Mike.

                “Mike..?” Eleven asked quietly.

                “Yeah?” Mike responded.

                “What’s wrong?” Mike looked a little down in the dumps because of what happened at the schoolyard. He’d thought he would be able to get a girl easily, especially because she was someone he already knew.

                “Well, I told the kid that bullies me that I’d be able to get a girlfriend by tomorrow, but when I asked a girl if she’d go out with me, her and her friends just laughed at me and she said no.”

                “Me.” Eleven said.

                “What?” Mike asked.

                “Me. Girl. Friend.” Eleven responded.

                Mike blushed and turned away to hide his face. He didn’t think she knew exactly what she was saying.

                “El you don’t have to do that.” Mike said. Eleven looked up at him from her blanket fort with part of an eggo in her mouth. She looked determined.

                “Prove mouth breather wrong.” She said.

                The next day at school Eleven and Mike arrived on his bike, Eleven had her arms wrapped around Mike’s waist and her head was leaned on Mike’s upper back by his shoulders.

                “Well what do we have here?” Troy asked accusingly.

                “This is El.” Mike said, motioning to El.

                “Who’s this? She doesn’t go to this school.” Troy said in a harsh tone.

                “She’s new, she moved here last week and lives on the end of my street.”

                “Girl. Friend.” Eleven said.

                Troy laughed. “Yeah right. Is this your cousin or something?”

                “Girl. Friend.” Eleven said again.

                “Does she know how to say anything else?” Troy asked contemptuously.

                Eleven stood up from Mike’s bike and looked at troy with disdain. “You mock Mike?” She asked.

                “Me? Of course not.” Troy said sarcastically, he turned to his friend and laughed. “Can you believe this girl?” Eleven’s nose started bleeding. “Uh, you might wanna check on that.” Troy pointed to his nose in an attempt to tell Eleven that blood was running from hers. “Hey freak-“ Troy started to say, but before he could finish he was punched in the gut by what looked like nothing at all. Freaked out, Troy started to stand up but before he could, he was knocked down again.

                “Troy?” His friend asked.

                “I-I can’t get up!” Troy exclaimed. He started crawling quickly away from Mike, Eleven and their friends. His friend followed.

                “El,” Mike said, “That was awesome!”

                Eleven looked at Mike. “Girl. Friend.” Eleven recalled Mike putting his lips on hers and she felt her chest fill with butterflies.

                “Girlfriend.” Mike said in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I haven't written anything in awhile and I hope this is okay! You can message me at nancysquad.tumblr.com if you have any prompts!


End file.
